


The Practice Room

by Effloresense



Series: Zen The Knight [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extended Scene, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Katoptronophilia, NSFW, Passion, Release the Beast, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effloresense/pseuds/Effloresense
Summary: It's Christmas, and Zen has taken me to his practice room, needing to wrap his brain around his new role. Our chemistry is intense though and it's easy to get distracted. I'll admit it; I have too much fun teasing and provoking him to be not quite so gentlemanly. And I get the response I really do hope for, having fallen for him way faster than I ever could have imagined. Seems he has too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack I wrote this to includes Morphine's Album - Yes, and She Wants Revenge's songs Tear You Apart, Out of Control, and Take The World.
> 
> Many many MANY thanks to my beta and co-conspirator, PatchworkFelicity for letting me bounce ideas off her and pointing out where I got tangled in my words.

Exhilaration shoots across my heart as we ride his motorcycle away as swiftly as he breezed into the event and out again to retrieve me. He looks so dapper in his tux colored like a shadowed version of his brilliant eyes and wrapped up with a bowtie. Elegant fingers firmly grasp mine as he picks his way to the door of his practice room. I can barely tell if my racing heart is from the motorcycle or just the proximity of this man I’ve just met. I could tell from the kiss earlier that the chemistry was amazing here, which only added to the speed of attachment between us.

We enter, he flicks a couple of the lights on, and the first thing I notice to the side is the wall is completely mirrored floor to ceiling. My wide eyed look seems to pull a chuckle from Zen as he is hanging his jacket on a hook to the side. “I suppose it does look impressive if you’ve never been in a studio like this.”

I startle hearing the echo of his voice in the cavernous room. He smiles gently towards me. “I have to thank you for indulging me. The change in roles really threw me today otherwise I would prefer spending time just getting to know you.” The strap of his tie snaps out from under his collar and he loosens the vest. 

Thinking back, my heart actually hasn’t stopped racing since he bounded up to me with the whirlwind sweeping me to some place in private. I’m finding it very difficult to keep it together as he is slowly undressing in front of me, though not to the bare chest I know he has in this play. Still, I can tell he is well built underneath the crisp white shirt as it ripples this way and that. “A-are you sure it’s okay for me to be here? What if one of the other cast members comes in?” I hang my coat and scarf on a hook next to his jacket.

“No one else should be here this late at night. I’m the only one crazy enough to work this much. But I can lock the door if you prefer so no one just waltzes in.” His hand reaches back to the knob, and his eyebrow cocks in question. I nod once and he flicks the lock shut. He shakes his head with a small smile of disbelief, “You really are a trusting soul, aren’t you.”

“Not everyone, but I trust you, Zen. You’ve only ever been a gentleman to me, so I know you won’t do anything I say No to. So, um, what is it that you need me to do?” I have to hold my hands behind my back just so I don’t fidget, though I rock back and forth a little on my feet. He prowls back to the corner and carries a chair back over to me. Even his hand movements are elegant as he gestures towards the chair.

“Have a seat.”

I swoop my skirt underneath me and perch on the edge while I look at him expectantly. In part that’s to avoid looking at the fact that I am in the center of a room with a giant mirror. But also, my eyes can’t help but track him wherever he moves in the room. He walks over to a cubby an pulls out a couple of booklets. A quick flip through and he finds the apparent scene he wants.

“The actress for this part was sick today so I couldn’t practice off her. There’s only so much I could picture in my head.” Handing a booklet over to me, his thumb points to the beginning of the scene. 

“I’m sorry, Zen. That doesn’t seem fair, especially for Christmas.” I start scanning through.

“Eh,” he shrugs, my eyes flit up, “not everyone is as dedicated to the art. If she can’t pull it together, she’ll be replaced. That’s how this works.” His eyes crinkle with a teasing smile. “Maybe if you’re good enough I can recommend you. I already know you are beautiful and have a pleasant voice.”

I blush and look back down. I’ve never known how to take a compliment in person, and I want more than anything to shove the embarrassment aside. Focus. Steel myself. I need to try at least memorize the actions. The lines I can always look at again, but I would bet if he needs to work on his movements too it would make more sense if that flowed. 

It looks like it’s rather close contact. 

“You’re so cute, I really am melting, babe,” he whispers. Even a whisper sounds amplified in a room like this. I see out of the corner of my eye that he shakes his flushed face and starts to scan through the scene as well. Maybe he’s as shook as I am and he’s trying to find a way to keep it together too. 

Silence reigns, at least for a few minutes. The echo of him clearing his throat brings me back to the present as he stands over me. “You’re an heiress in this scene. I’m the fox spirit looking at your from up in a tree at this point with you sitting at the root, but we’ll deal with blocking best we can like this. Ready?” His mellifluous voice reverberates like saxophones and bass guitars and it takes me a moment to respond affirmatively. 

***

He stalks to behind me. Unable to look him in the face, I watch him in the mirror. Subtle shifts in the way he carries his face, his body, and I wonder for a moment what happened to the sweet gentleman I walked in with here. Sultry and arrogant, he might well be the walking avatar of Sex. 

“He’s not the man that you think he is,” he rumbles. 

“No one ever is. Love is a risk after all.” My voice wavers as I talk, all nerves and embarrassment, but he seems to take it in stride.

“That is true but there is risk and there is certain danger. I know what he’s planning. You’ve worked hard; I would hate to have someone take away the fruits of your labor, Madam.” He’s slowly moving like he is climbing down a tree trunk, I assume. His face holds my gaze like I’m prey.

I do my best to summon up a haughty heiress bracing herself against an antagonist. I’m not sure how well I’m actually doing, but at least it’s fun, teasing him with a cold shoulder. “How could you possibly know what he’s planning? No one can truly know the mind of another.”

He snaps his fingers on one side of me, and next I know his lips are right next to my ear, warm and wet breath contrasting with the cool of the room and making me shiver, “Then you can’t know how it is that I know, now can you. Every relationship is built on trust.” 

“Indeed, and I just met you and have no reason to trust you. Why are you trying to destroy my trust in my love?” My voice quivers. Flushing with uncertainty, I have no clue that is what I should be doing. But his proximity is flustering me again. 

Before I know it though, his arm has swooped underneath my knees, and I find myself facing forward in his lap on that chair. “Because it is folly to build a house on quicksand. And once he has your money, everything will shift and you will drown.” In the mirror I can see that he is all profile, and it’s a striking staging moment with his pale demeanor contrasting with my more earthly form. Against the natural world, this would be iconic looking. 

Only I realize a beat late that I need to check the script again, and that allows me to regain a bit of my character’s haughtiness. I might be able to hold my shoulders like that though, but you would never hear it in my voice as I try to calm my heart again. I shift to try to make sure his legs don’t fall asleep with me on them and to get a little more comfortable. Our conversation flows faster, “Oh you know nothing. You say nothing more than the lies of desperate men.”

His finger trails from my cheek to my chest. “I am no mere man, and I see into peoples’ hearts. You are a good person. He is not.” He has to feel how hard my heart is beating. 

“And I’m supposed to believe you’re better?” 

“Naturally. My regal nature shines through. And how many people have warned you about him?” I have to fight following his hypnotic fingertips. I don’t know the motivation of this heiress character, but I’m finding that the longer he talks, the more enthralled I am, even knowing that this character is nothing like Zen. The conflict wars within me as I can tell he’s using his own innate sexiness to create this character. 

I shake myself out of my reverie to try to be haughty again.

“Not a soul. And I wonder why that is.”

His hand clenches in front of me. “He has held them in his fragile web of lies that will unravel if you merely pluck at it.”

He turns and his lips hover near mine at this point. I want nothing more than to kiss him, but the scene is not over. My response is more breathy than I would have intended. Curse my lack of control on my physical responses. “Yet here you are holding me when I requested no such thing. Am I a web to be plucked as well?”

“More like a flower, but better to have you stay rooted and bloom. I want to protect you. How can I convince you my words are true?” His voice low and breathy and gravelly hits me right in the liver. I rock, anticipating that he’s going to kiss me again. 

***

At that exact moment, from Zen’s back pocket sounds the horrendous yowling of a dying cat. “What the…” he closes his eyes in clear irritation and rubs his nose as he shifts to grab his phone as fast as possible. I can’t help but giggle at his psychosomatic reaction to even the sound of a cat. “For some reason, it was a notification to hop on the messenger. I’m sorry, babe.” With his arms around me, and his head on my shoulder, he opens the chat room so I can see it as well. I’d be able to read it later anyway, so it wasn’t a big deal.

The irritated scrunch of his face is even adorable as he complains about the good natured ribbing from Seven and earnest concern from Jaehee. “I can’t believe that they are giving us such a hard time about this. I get that I showed up and left suddenly, but there were extenuating circumstances. You understand, right?”

“Totally, there were a ton of reporters.” Conversation flits past. “OMG ‘Zenny The Beast’? Even they tease you about the beast?” 

Sheepishly, he looks off to the side and shifts in the seat to the lack of breathing I’m doing, trying to be kind to Zen. He mumbles with a nuzzle into my shoulder, “It’s a challenge, babe.”

“I can stand up if you’re having such a challenging time, Zen.” In contrast to my offer though, I grind a bit noticing that he is just as affected by my proximity as I am by him. The movement is so subtle though it could be mistaken for shifting to get more comfortable.

“Please don’t,” he groans, though I can’t tell if he means don’t get up or don’t tease him. His arm tightens around my abdomen, pulling me a bit closer. “You just feel so good.”

Then the chatroom just sends me laughing, my palm pressed firmly against my chest. “Oh Em Geeee! Just the two of them in a locked room! Oh my oh my oh my!” I can’t exactly get Seven’s voice right, but I can at least get his cadence right. Immediately after though, I have to stick out my tongue. “Seriously?” 

Zen’s laughter gives me life though as he giggles at my mocking. It’s not like I can literally having bouncing hearts around me, but I mimic the hand gestures of lovestruck emoji Seven and mumble something about loving PhD Pepper. Turning his head to not deafen me, he’s laughing so hard, but also typing in his phone all twisted so he can still see it with his arms around me. I’m not sure I could get closer to him with our clothes still on. 

But he’s begging Seven to stop the teasing. I’m not sure that I want Seven to; Zen’s joyous face with happy tears streaming down them is so pure my heart might just explode and I would do anything to have him look like that always. 

I glance down to what he said next. Protecting me? He wipes his face with his shoulder and looks me in the eye in the mirror when he winks. 

“To the ends of the earth if you’ll let me,” he leans back in to whisper, his lips almost touching the edge of my ear. The mirror reflects his amorous look back at me. I never thought that feeling of ‘my heart skips a beat’ could be a literal feeling until that moment. 

“I-I-I should wish them M-Merry Christmas so they know I’m still acting of my free will.” Before I get swept up in the moment, rather. Grabbing his phone from his hand, I slip out of his grip and skitter over to my purse at the wall to grab my phone. Regardless of whatever they say, I whip off the quick response and then end the conversation with dropping off not wanting to get drawn into Seven’s antics any more. 

I wait for a second after I’ve closed the messenger, to catch my breath again. And make a decision. Carefully, I store my phone again, grab a small packet to slip in my bra, and put his phone in his coat pocket. 

He’s looking down at the scripts he picked up from where we dropped them on the floor. Not even looking in the mirror. Good. I pad my way to him and slip behind him to wrap my arms around so they can trail over his… incredibly firm pecs. Hot damn.

His shoulders roll in delight at my touch, a hint of giddiness caressing his face. “Mmmmmmm, hey there, beautiful.” 

I blush again at his compliment, but hold myself where I am. “Are you talking about me, or about yourself, Zenny?” 

Stretching, he kisses and lightly nips the underside of my cheek before turning to look in the mirror, “I was talking about you, but now that you mention it, we are a very handsome couple, don’t you think?” Our eyes meet there, and he has the most cheeky looking smirk. A sort of “dare to tell me I’m wrong” look. 

I keep my eyes on his in the mirror as I move down to nip him back on the shell of his ear. Fingers have found their target of the hard nubs of his nipples and he exhales with the most shaky control I have seen from him yet. His lashes are light, but incredibly long, noticeable by the shadows they cast upon his pale skin as his eyes flutter closed. “I never would think you to be so humble as to stick with just handsome…” I tease. The micromovements of his body as my fingertips flutter over him is divinely hot for how responsive he is. 

“I may be gorgeous, but you move us into the realm of transcendent. Especially with that blush.” He works hard to get the upper hand but when I don’t even still in embarrassment, his hands grip my wrists to try and stop me. “Shhhh, I want to do right by you. I’m not looking for a cheap hookup here.”

My lips are still right near his ear for me to whisper, “Neither am I, H-Hyun.” I stumble over his given name taking a risk, but the blush fanning out on his face is worth it. I think he likes me saying his given name. “I truly like you.”

“I should be a gentleman and let you get to know me, not take advantage of my star power and beauty,” he breathlessly explains, eyes closed so he can no longer look at me in the mirror. 

“I had no idea who you were when I first met you on the messenger. Looks don’t matter, even when you’re stunning too.”

He trembles at my response, but continues, “A-All men are w-…”

“I’ve seen **your** regal nature, Hyun,” I interrupt. “I’m attracted to your heart. Your passion. Your genuineness. Your infectious laugh. Your vulnerability. You **are** better than other men.”

“God,” he whines, fingers gripping my wrists a little harder, but I can still trace them in little circles where they are, “you make it so hard to hold back.”

“I don’t want you to.” His eyes fly open again to look me directly in my eyes without the reflection of a mirror. “I-If you want, that is.” Uncertainty clouds my voice, wondering if I really was being too forward too fast. The conversations of the last week had been frequent, fun, and like fireworks in my chest. I had never connected with someone so quickly, and I wanted to do everything I could to brush away his loneliness and insecurity that led to his bravado. But throwing myself at him seemed to be backfiring, so I start backing away.

He releases his grip, but like lightning he stands and spins and swoops me up in his arms to a blisteringly hot kiss. I burn with the feel of his plush lips consuming me, his tongue throughly exploring our kiss. It’s a good thing he’s holding me up as my knees might have buckled without his… incredibly well built… arms encircling me. I’m gripping his firm ass too, to be honest. 

Low and growling, “Oh I want you. I thought I was going crazy wanting you so badly so soon.” Here a nip, there a suck, hands pulling me tighter to him, he speaks the truth of his desire on heated skin. “Is this really okay?”

“It is. I want you too.” I emphasizes this with a squeeze.

A guttural sound echoes from the back of his throat and he pants, “I want … but I don’t have any… babe, I’m set on treating you right, and protecting you in all things…”

Ah. That’s what he’s getting at. I can’t help but have a mischievously innocent smile blossom on my face as he watches my hand slip in my own sweater to retrieve a foil packet from my bra. I hold up the shiny between my fore and middle fingers; my eyebrows raise in silent question as I have removed the last obstacle I have any chance of having control over. 

In the blink of an eye though, his rich velvet colored eyes have me pinned to the spot. I feel every inch of his fingers wrap around my bottom and lift me up as I yelp. My legs and arms lock around him, and oh my god, I can feel how he presses against my core and _what I have gotten myself into that feels **huge**_. I shiver with nerves and eager anticipation. Every bit of core strength I have I use to grind against him as he kisses me silly. 

It’s a few steps, but next thing I know he kneels and places me on the couch that’s in the corner by the mirror. Hands travel up my sides to slide underneath my sweater. The sensation of it lifting surprises me enough I let go, which is just enough time for him to rapidly divest me of my sweater. 

The cool air of the studio pulls goosebumps from my skin, and I immediately go to hug my midsection as he gazes down on me. Oh, I guess that is pushing up my boobs. Suddenly my mouth runs dry at his eyes drinking me in. My teeth capture my lower lip as he scans and I am nervous. Am I good enough for him? His smile shows just a little of his teeth; is he going to swallow me whole?

He keeps my gaze as his fingers start to flick open his shirt. But I can’t help but get distracted as his flesh is revealed bit by bit. “Liking what you see?”

I can’t even speak, just nod. Zen seems to grow everywhere under my watch. It’s clear I not only can see the bulge in his jeans, but his chest seems broader, legs and torso longer. He could be taller than god like this with only an audience of one. A corner of my mind wonders what he would look like on stage with all those eyes on him, if this is just because it’s me, or I’m the only one seeing this because I think he’s so amazing. By the time I see his abs, I have to check if I started drooling instead. 

Shirt hanging to the side, I can see every muscle shift as he leans in toward me, one leg between mine, one leg kneeling on the couch, curled in for another fierce kiss. I’m not even sure where to put my hands as I heat up like he’s pouring fire from himself into me via his hands and lips. Fumbling with the sections of him in front of me, I accidentally palm him. Once there though, I can’t help but trace the outline of his very firm cock. He bucks into my hand at first then pulls away, kissing his way down my neck instead. 

“What, are you shy, Zen, not letting me touch you?” I gasp. His hands are leaving trails of heat all across my skin and I can tell it’s starting to collect in that low desirous spot. 

His voice is just so deliciously husky now. “Not hardly.” His kisses reach my breasts and his hands move lower. “But I have goals if I am getting my way tonight.” One slides up my thigh until his palm is cupping me, the other wrapped around my back to hold me tight. I’m torn between the sensation of his lips worshiping my breasts and the utter distraction of his petting. I can’t help but grind into his lithe fingers, whimpers escaping as I want more. More. Why can’t I have more yet?

His throaty chuckle wraps around my neck and trickles down to collect in my chest. Oh, he had shifted to be beside me, partially frustratingly out of reach. I pet whatever I can find of him, I think it’s his side. I want so much to clutch at anything, and he hasn’t even touched me directly there yet. “Eager, I see.”

I look up to see narrowed focused eyes, lips lusciously parted with his breaths shallower. “Please, Hyun. More,” I plea. 

“As my lady wishes,” gentle words in a rough voice. Hands move to the edge of my tights, and lifting myself he pulls them down swiftly along with my panties as if it had all been rehearsed by us a thousand times. My legs are kicking to get them and my shoes off. He’s already on me again, kissing me fiercely with a finger slipping inside me so smoothly for how wet I am. 

He groans right into my mouth as the intrusion causes me to clench. A small voice in the back of my head admires how skilled he is at the way he’s touching me. It almost wants to spark a moment of jealousy for anyone else he’d been with, but it’s drowned out by the come hither curl that has me moaning with a second finger. 

“There you are, babe. You bloom so beautifully with that flush.”

The build is so intense, the echo so erotic in the mostly empty room, it’s like I’m surrounded by sex. It’s not long before I am seeing fireworks with the explosion of my orgasm, the scene of the room gone from my vision in a haze of light and cinders through the air. 

Previous partners, that might have been the end for how sensitive I can be. Panting, enjoying the cool air, I open my eyes to see how flushed I am. I look up, and see his hunger bare. His fingers have slowed, but not stopped. He’s just careful to avoid the spots that would be too much, but I’m still high on the rush. 

Emptiness as his fingers leave inside me, that can’t be where he’s going to leave me. I have never felt so wanting after such an intense orgasm before. His eyes flutter closed though as he licks his fingers clean, looking for all the world like a connoisseur eating his favorite meal. His beauty hits me in another stunning wave, and he sees me watching him when he finishes. 

“You taste divine, babe. I want more.” He leads me to stand up before him. Stand? “I got you.” He’s at the edge of the cushions pulling my skirt all the way down. How am I standing after that? Cradled in his, wow, definitely large hands, he pulls me to brace against the couch again. And dives right in. 

The delectable kisses he had treated one set of lips to he continues with the other. There’s a growl emanating from the back of his throat when he starts off soft, clearly holding back to make sure I am not too sensitive. It’s not long before the ferocity ratchets up again and I cannot keep my hips still. Firm and exploring and OMG his nose brushes my bundle of nerves and I’m going to just leap out of my skin until he soothes me down again with his talented tongue.

He is an incredible tease apparently. I am just here, riding a plateau that he strings me along on, barely dropping, never cresting again. If his fingers hadn’t been quite so talented I might cum again like this. Or maybe he’s just keeping me here. Could he just want to keep eating me out? His fingers knead at my rump and I am grinding again trying anything to get me past there again. 

Laughter hums against my mound. He pulls back again ripping a whine from me. “Do you want me to continue? Or maybe you’re wanting something else, babe?”

“Fuck me.” I can’t say it more plainly than that. His eyes glow. I’m not sure I have ever seen hands move that fast to remove a pair of pants. His muscles are hypnotizing as he moves. I kneel to help yank them off; he takes the time to rip open the foil packet and roll the condom down. 

I stop and stare to see how big he really is. 

“You know, you’ve bragged about your sexual prowess before, but I can see the truth in it,” I praise. 

He tugs my hand to get me to straddle him. Between the spread and my inherent height, if he were erect upwards instead of against his body I might not have cleared his cock. The look on his face, had he been any less endearing, would have been arrogant. Now, he just looked confident as I dragged myself along his length, his eyes rolling back with a gasp.

I like that reaction.

I’m going to do that a few more times. Felt awesome too. 

Nails dig into my hips as his grip tightens. He doesn’t pull or push me along him, so much as guide the glide and help balance me. Don’t really want to stop touching his beautiful pecs, but after a little bit, the feeling is more frustrating than fun. For both of us, if his low constant groan is anything to go by. 

I move to place him at my entrance and I wonder in a moment of if this will actually work. 

“You don’t have to. This can wait if you’re nervous.” Apparently I paused too long. Wait? You must be kidding, Zen. 

My face must have betrayed my internal sarcastic rejoinder as he chuckles until I slide the tip of him inside of me and he moans. Loudly. Even his moans are musical with his beautiful voice. Slowly, I sink as close to his lap as I can. I am overflowing and it feels amazing all I can do is cuss.

“Glad I took the time to warm you up?” his voice is shaky with want. I grunt to affirm. He smiles with this dreamy look on his face like he was looking directly into heaven. For all that he craves love, maybe he is. 

We start rocking. It’s slow and gentle at first to get used to each other. He hits literally every corner of me and I am elated. I set the pace because he’s hesitant for how deep he can go — safer for me to control that, he says. Pleasure undulates through the both of us, a wave passing back and forth in amplification. He stretches to kiss me with a barely restrained fervor that eggs me on to speed up. 

When he breaks away from me to breathe though, I see his eyes flit to the side and back. I look to the side to see the mirror, my breasts bouncing with each thrust and a chest flush with exertion, his breathtaking profile and broad chest striking and picture perfect. His eyes then catch mine in the mirror with a sexy smile and I stop. Embarrassment catches up with me, and I see his eyes move again. “Hey… hey, babe.” I look back at him to see him smiling directly at me. 

“Do you trust me?”

Sincerity envelopes his face, and it makes me relax minutely. 

“You’re beautiful.” My eyes widen. Slowly he starts moving me again. “Do you… haaa… see what you do to me?” His eyes keep almost closing and reopening as he tries to not get lost in his pleasure so he can bring me along with him. 

“Yes,” I rasp. I ache so gloriously and pulling my focus back to him, the world falls away. 

The way his hands handle me, it’s clear he is in control now and I would drown if not for the lifeline that he is. So thoroughly fucked I don’t want this moment to ever end. I balance myself with my arms on his shoulders and grind over and over again, building speed. Everything is so intense and alive and vibrant. 

His thumb brushes my clit as he groans, “Come for me, princess,” and I come undone crying his name.

Earth shattering doesn’t even begin to describe the feeling. Stripped of all the excess that distracts you until there is only that one shining point of yourself, one shining point of him, and the light that blends the two together. He shakes in my arms as I feel so full the pulse inside me prolongs my orgasm until we both we drift down. 

Sweaty and flush I finally have a chance to look in his eyes. His fine, slightly damp hair trailing through my fingers as we both start to catch our breathe. He starts to soften inside me; I move to let him free, but his arms tighten around me and he places his head on my breast. “Just a moment longer. Please.”

The vulnerability I had seen glimpses of in the messenger, the texts, the calls, is here, raw in the bit of his face I can catch in the mirror as well. A mixture of loneliness and happiness and hope as he clings to me. I pull him a little closer, and incredibly, I feel fuller as he starts to harden again. “Already?” 

“I recover amazingly fast,” he chuckles. Instead of continuing though, his muscles flex and I am lifted light as a feather next to him closer to the mirror. His arms cover my breasts, and for all I can see as he cradles me I might be clothed under his arms. Sex tousled , kiss bruised, and still lightly flush, we actually look like a very good couple together. 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. We do look amazing though,” his breathy whisper graces me. All that vain bluster is back, but I’m included in it and it feels softer some how. 

“Apology accepted,” I smile and duck my head, fearing he actually read my mind. We stay like that for a few moments, cooling in the expanse of air, gentle nuzzling. Contentment envelopes us like a blanket as we just enjoy the warmth and touch of each other. I wonder for not the first time in the last few days is this is love. I really believe I could love this man. 

His hands vigorously stroke my skin and he kisses my head before pulling away. “Haaaaa…. I should have thought about cleanup before…” He’s looking around for tissues, and I notice them to the side of the couch. 

I bend and reach over to grab them when I yelp as he grabs my rump.

“Sorry, babe, it was right there,” he smirks.

“Beast!” I stick my tongue out at him and send the box his way. 

“I warned you!” 

I start gathering my collection of clothing, piling his together too as he wipes himself off. Both of us dress quickly, as though not wanting to tempt fate any more, even though it’s very late. Again I wonder if he’s reading my mind when he wraps his arms around my waist from behind. 

“It’s late. I can take you close to where you live, but I could also take you back to my apartment so you can get home when it’s light out and safer.” I look over to him, and if he was a wolf earlier, his eyes have this lonely puppy dog sort of look to them. 

“Your fans might have something to say with a woman doing the walk of shame tomorrow morning if they saw,” I chide.

He growls. “I wish you weren’t right.” I take that back, he pouts. 

“I actually don’t live far from here. Walk me to the station?”

“You sure you can walk? I’ll have to try better next time.” I reach out to bite him, and he laughs, “Careful of the face!”

I let out an exasperated sigh. 

He spins me around and kisses me tenderly. How can I do anything but swoon for how much this man has rocked my world? When he finishes, he closes his eyes for a moment and breathes deep. 

He hands me my scarf and dons his jacket. We straighten our hair best as we can. Hand outstretched, I take his in mine for what is probably the last time tonight. It’s a swift walk out the building. His hand at my back as we leave and then we walk frustratingly quickly to the station. It was closer than I thought.

“Call me when you get home, alright?” Uncertain, as though I would turn him down. He holds himself stiffly looking for all the world like he wants to kiss or hug me. 

So I wrap my arms around him for a brief hug. “Absolutely. I wouldn’t want my favoritest RFA member to worry.” My heart clenches with not being able to speak the truth of our relationship on the streets. The kiss at the event was too risky. And it’s for the best. 

I go to turn, but his hand is on my elbow. “That’s not all I am, right?” His voice is a whisper, careful on the empty street to not let it carry. 

I smile. “Trust me.” He squeezes lightly, accepting my response. “I’ll call you. You know where to find me if I break a promise.” He nods, and turns back to the practice room where he parked his motorcycle nearby. 

“Hey, thanks for the… practice! I… uh, I’ll see you soon.” he shouts back to me, having turned around one last time, pause almost imperceptible except for the sheer amusement of it.

“I look forward to the… full on role! And soon as I can!” I cheerfully toss back. He smiles and then bites his lip and turns again. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walks a little faster to his vehicle.

Soon as he turns the corner, I head in the direction of the apartment, my feet dancing light as snow on the breeze or floating like dandelion fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you want to fan-gush along with me, you can find me over on tumblr at effloresensemn.


End file.
